custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/Bionicle: CCG, Fanon Cards
Mmkay. So, first things I'll say in order to clear up confusion is that there are apparently TWO CCG projects. One, headed by Chalk33, and one being worked on by me and Omega. Chalk33's project is more for fun. However, MINE is being aimed to be an actual online game, similar to something like Dueling Network. If you're too lazy to search that up, it's kind of like an online card game simulator. Therefore, I'm willing to immediately allow in a small number of fanon character/objects in for the first wave of cards. So, the FIRST SIX users who list TWO characters/objects will be have their entries used as cards. So, basically, only 12 entries will make it. A note. I would prefer entries to NOT be all Toa. In fact, the more Toa I get, the more likely I will disregard your entry. Likewise, the more exotic entries, like structures or Kanohi, will be more considered. That's about it. I hope ya'll look forward to this! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Phase Two Phase Two has been initiated. That is, the cards are actually being made! So, for the 12 entries, I need PERFECT photos. Perfect. Nothing less. In layman's terms: *Vorred's level of photography is near-professional. It would help me tons if you guys could do this. BUT, I do realize it is not always easy to take photos of that quality. As such... *Right below that is my level, BTD's level, and a few other's level of photography. Vorred has everything. The lighting, the background, flawless. However, at this level, we have a few key components missing. For example, BTD's pics's backgrounds are very easy to see. My photos lack lighting. Despite these flaws, you guys need to take photos at this level. Luckily, I can doctor up images that are the "second level". However, we have to work together. This is how I take photos: *I use a cheap, white poster board from the local dollar store propped up against a wall. I make sure the board is curved, not pressed against the wall. This takes out shadows. *I use sunlight, and I also turn on the room light. *I do not use a tripod, but that might help. *I never use flash. *I use a camera (not a very good one), not my phone. *Doing the above will yield pictures of this quality. And, at last, the final result of all our hard work (mostly mine. :P) Entries *Jethryn - accepted, needs a new photo. *Ledan - accepted, needs a new photo. *Mersery - accepted *Skorr - accepted *Toa Vilnius - chosen to be used as an example, with consent *Toa Bratler - chosen to be used as an example, with''out'' consent, will be getting permission soon. *Makuta Tagah - accepted, needs a new photo *Vantelic - accepted *Polemistis - accepted *Relver Manta - conditional acceptance - not accepted, due to other entries. *Kanohi Visciro - accepted, needs a new photo *Tiara - accepted, needs a new photo *Kohlie - accepted, needs a new photo *Rando - accepted, needs a new photo *Kanohi Gnihton - borderline - not accepted, would be unbalanced. *Niha - accepted, needs a new photo *The Shattered - accepted, will be styled as "The Shattered", needs a new photo *The Nameless Tome - not accepted, sorry, I simply don't see how this would fit into the CCG. *Tempest Chain - accepted, needs a new photo Category:Blog posts